


Двое без Янтаря

by Moleskine2018



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, timeline - before and after Patternfall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moleskine2018/pseuds/Moleskine2018
Summary: Тот момент, когда они стали родственниками





	Двое без Янтаря

# Двое без Янтаря.

Женщина с другой стороны банкетного стола глядела на Далта, как на светлого ангела. Они говорили о банках, о банковских акциях – ее акциях.

Ринальдо едко усмехнулся. Он ненавидел быть принцем, но сейчас титул был бы не лишним.

Навеселе, еще не запомнив улиц города, он после банкета положился на лошадь. Скакун завез его в чужую конюшню. Ринальдо нанял в провожатые конюха, заплутал, в итоге прибыл поздно – к рассвету. Далт облаял его возле коновязи. 

\- В палатку.

Непонятно было, к кому обращены почти примирительные:

\- Коня вычисти, чемпион.

*   *   *

В городе Агере нет таверн. Таверна – великое изобретение, несравненное, но их нет. И пабов – нет. В городе Агер есть aguerqilke, и подают в них aguardiente. В Агере так жарко, что мозги вытекают с потом. Неведомо из чего гонят aguardiente, но воняет оно потом и ногами поденщиков.

Над беленой приземистой плоской крышей замер жестяной петух. Сзади в загородке из железной сетки греблись петух и куры живые. Черный непроглядный провал вел вниз, на глиняные ступени. Внизу могло бы быть наконец прохладно, если б не посетители. Посетители – десяток поденщиков, охотник в широкой шляпе и сапогах по колено, кокотка из тех, что в двадцать выглядят на сорок, а в сорок ровесницей Единорога, тьфу! Она сидела на бочке возле хозяина, держала ее порцию мескилы в крохотной рюмочке, пригорюнясь. Бочка была единственной.

\- Рита, слазь, освобождай тару! – скомандовал хозяин. – Садись, Ринальдо, сейчас мы для тебя вскроем свеженький бочонок!.. Мм, не пожалеешь!

«Кота нет», - подумал непроизвольно Ринальдо. Потом он отметил это вслух.

\- Давно не был, - сказал содержатель. – Толкуют, Кота прикончили.

Во всех Тенях дальше, в третьем их круге, в четвертом, и прочих, такие Риты и такие хозяева толклись одинаковыми, будто под копирку. Но здесь, во втором круге, они были единственными, настоящими. Таких больше нет.

И если Кот Мандер сдох, Отображение его из третьего круга, из четвертого, никто не мог заменить. Уже хотя бы потому, что отображения синего камушка, траголита в руках ввек не держали, их к себе не притянешь.

Потом Ринальдо поглядел на женщину, сморщился, взял хмельное, и пошел знакомиться и подсесть к охотнику, кто с меланхоличностью местной расы пропивал партию кож буйволов. Впоследствии Ринальдо хорошо был заметен тем, что собирал вокруг себя невероятные причудливые компании. Они горланили рьяно. Пить с незнакомцами, то же, что пить в одиночку. Если не найдет Далта, тысячелетиями, всю его долговечную жизнь ему предстояло пить в одиночку. В семнадцать лет все события кажутся огромными и навсегда.

Сумерки - были лиловыми, как каракатичьи чернила, стремительными как пуля. Вот и чернота между вощин звезд.

Он лейтенант, он ценит себя. Ему нужен лучший. Он знает. Хорошего предводителя легко не появится. Из мириадов и тысяч. Кондотьеру не выбирать, в их среде им с Далтом приходилось пожимать множество рук, на иные из каких сам не плюнул бы. Кондотьеры – обширный спектр. Так что он знал – из миллионов и миллионов теней, за тысячи лет. Нужен и опыт. Далту за полтораста. Сколь мне, семнадцать?.. К тому же, хотя принцы и дед вроде блудили порядочно, последствий что-то не видать, матери, может, удалось мощной магией, как волшебнице, пришлось постараться. Может, бесплодна со смертными янтарная кровь.

Далт ненавидит ядовитую эту кровь, и себя ненавидит за нее, Далт спит только с шлюхами, чтоб эта проклятая кровь не продолжалась. Ринальдо хлопнул себя по лбу. Ба! Он же что упустил! Ринальдо пошел в местный публичный дом.

Девочки там были посвежее и почище, чем по питейным заведениям, а содержательницу в кудряшках можно расспросить.

\- С полгода как не видели. Нет. О, зато dantore офицеры, офицеры из Vjeha Guardia были. Рассказывали, - что за огромная была облава, дантор Ринальдо! Как они у нас пили, а сколько aguardiente им пришлось бочонками туда завозить! Ведь там холодно так в горах, dantor. Вообразите. Они сторожили неделями, одна скала, другая скала, а этот в одно ущелье, в другое ущелье, - и напоролся на отряд милисиянтос из окрестных, жестокая была стычка. Они вытирали кровь с сапог губками, о. А этот ranchedor со Львом таки ушел с немногими вроде бы. Одного блестящего офицера обвинили, что его упустил.

\- И это бывает.

\- Такой молоденький!

\- Кто?

\- Офицер.

\- И это бывает.

\- Его казнили тут на площади, я плакала, дантор

… 

Если зарыться в расплывчатую чуждую плоть, можно ни о чем не думать.

*   *   *

В третьей, не то пятой аспидно-черной нише в казематной толщины погребах в Крепости Куновайеров – прибежище нищеты, пороков и гнуси – Ринальдо вытащил из собутыльника название городка, где недавно видели Джоффо, еще одного лейтенанта Далта. В городишке Джоффо знали все – тот жил в лучшей таверне и меланхолично пропивался.

\- Нет никаких раскладов, - сказал Джоффо. – Когда деньги кончатся, я перестану пить. Таковы все мои планы.  

Он глядел на рюмашку, будто держа ее под прицелом.

\- Что ты в Хирате ушел, красавчик?

\- Вы же осели. Городской совет вас нанял. Стали приличными. – Ринальдо даже почти не врал. – А я не могу иметь постоянной работы.

\- Мамаша не позволяет?

Ринальдо дернул плечом.

\- Мамаша не позволяет, - хохотнул он.

\- Раз мы свалили из Хирата тоже, мог бы вернуться, - резонно заметил Джоффо. Он был немного кучеряв. По виду совсем бегманец. Мужчин из Бегмы или Кашфы не объедешь на кривой.

\- Я и вернулся, а вы - …?

\- Далт в яме – и уже вряд ли выйдет, - сбив паузу, скупо отдал сведения Джоффо. Пуще прицелился на рюмку. – Он взял заказ, убить клиента, кто был в зиндане. Для этого сел. Нанимателя с тех пор казнили. Он был должен устроить побег после. Хотя, может, он с самого начала намеревался кинуть нас. Когда деньги кончатся, я… перестану пить. На этом всё.

В номере наверху рядом, во втором из лучших в таверне, Ринальдо нарисовал Карту, не отвлекаясь на мысли.

Увидел в ее глубине Далта, и выдернул за плечо, при слабом, не сонном шевелении, поставив на скобленый пол.

Вонь нечистот и извести, струпья на теле – на теле амберита, - голодный блеск в глазах. Тюрьма была ямой в башне дворцовых ворот, без преувеличений.

Далт без него дошел до таких гнусных, отчаянных дел.

Ринальдо попятился спиной к дверям.

Абрис бывшего наставника на золотом окне обжигал глаза. Это не могли быть слезы.

«Я амберит, и он должен убить меня».

Ринальдо попятился еще, выставляя вперед руку с картонкой.

\- Отец научил меня рисовать Карты.

Внутри зияло оглушительно пустотой. В горле не скрипело. Малые милости.

\- Карта, - издал звук Далт, - сработала. Хорошо научил.

Рыжий, - «теперь он точно разглядит, что оттенок волос не совпадение» - рыжий принц Кашфы отчаянно вскинул подбородок.

\- Теперь можешь продать меня его врагам. Отец от всех скрывал мое существование. Сразу и деньги, и месть.

Гаркнул стеклянным голосом. Правее, у ширмы, курилась приготовленная теплая ванна, рядом с кувшином сложена свежая одежда.

Он всё сделал. Всё на сегодня.

Ринальдо закрыл дверь своего номера, тут же в мыслях решив не звать больше своим номером.

*   *   *

Ждал уже два часа. Тупица, надо было сказать, два часа ожидает, после уходит. Ч-черт. Он принц! И Далт вообще-то тоже.

Стол в таверне был пуст, никакой выпивки.

Джоффо, с облегчением, словно с плеч его сняли гору, нежданно уехал к сараю на окраине – который он называл казармой – «поднимать дисциплину». Небось убоялся гнева командира.

Ринальдо считал, что будет числить себя лейтенантом Легиона Льва еще четверть часа. Потом двадцать минут.

Затем огромный, все равно смертноносный – хотя сильно спавший с тела – Далт возник на лестнице.

Взгляд его вонзился и резал как стекло.

\- Два вопроса.

Он возник возле стола, сглотнув пространство.

\- Да.

Кулак Далта оперся в столешницу.

\- Первый – я всегда оговариваю наперед для всех, кто нанимается под мое знамя со Львом. Что мы, может статься, будем воевать против Амбера. Если кому воспрещают религиозные или какие-то еще соображения, могут не вступать. Ты солгал тогда?

\- Нет. Потому я служил в этом отряде. И служу.

\- Я должен верить?

\- Это второй вопрос?

\- Сколько бы ты еще отмалчивался?

Ринальдо передернул плечами.

\- Я так бы и счас смолчал. Был единственный способ быстро и безболезненно вытащить тебя за четверть часа, - пока тебя не прикончили. А отпереться некак.

\- Стыдишься уже такого родственничка?

Очень хотелось сказать «это третий вопрос?»

Ринальдо нагнулся под стол. Стиснул бутылку и налил вина в два стакана по полной недрогнувшей рукой, но второй пока не отдавал.

\- Это сейчас неважно. Ты чего из Хирата ушел?

\- Нрав в карман не спрячешь, – прогудел Далт.

Зима, весна.

\- Почему ты так быстро скатился?

Далт, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, отодвинул табурет, тяжело сел.

\- У нас было трудное финансовое положение.

\- Я верил в твой талант командира. В твою мудрость.

\- Я не пытался самоубиться. Если ты об этом. Просто не повезло.

\- Я запрещаю тебе. Запрещаю тебе невезение.

Тогда Далт спросил:

\- Ты в какой срок одну карту рисуешь?

\- По портрету - сутки, с натуры – как того… быстрее.

\- В любом случае полезно.

На его чувство реальности всегда можно было положиться.

\- Меня рисовать так научишь?

Ринальдо качнул головой:

\- Нет. – Он отрезал с прищуром: - У тебя руки – лопаты. И тут талант нужен. – Прищурился пуще: - И хочу остаться ценным, не то отрядишь прочь. …Признайся, решил меня не зарезать из-за Карт?

\- У меня всегда много мотивов, - сказал Далт спокойно.

Больше всего он боялся, рыжий приблуда с малахитовыми гляделками поймет, что ему можно, простительно все, все, да даже предательство. Всё. Не то расшатается, а парню дисциплина нужна, ведь пропадет иначе.


End file.
